


Drowning in appreciation

by TokkaiSwon



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, Judgement (Video game), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Please play it it's so good, There will be SPOILERS for the game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, each boy has their own chapter, he will get them all the presents, it's basically Yagami's harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkaiSwon/pseuds/TokkaiSwon
Summary: It's been a long time since Yagami received gifts and after one incident later begins the domino effect of gift-giving.





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE JUDGEMENT CONTENT PLEASE  
> I WROTE THIS OUT OF UTTER DESPERATION

The last time Yagami ever got a gift was from Genda-sensei, three years ago exactly when he won the case defending Shinpei Okubo. It was a used old record player but it worked just nicely as a new one.

At first, he denied the gift, it must have costed way more than it should have, used or not.

Also, he's bad at receiving gifts, money would be so much easier to accept.

But if there was a word to describe Genda-sensei it would be determined.

So with an awkward smile, he took the record player off to his home and Yagami didn't want it any other way. 

Now it's 2018 and he is facing a familiar obstacle just like then.

A sweet young kid is holding what seems to be a french bulldog plush, offering it to Yagami with the same strong look that Genda-sensei had, her gaze never leaving from Yagami's.

He's screwed.

He got a new case from the bar Tender when Jo Masuda called about his regular customers. Something on the lines of HELP A MISSING CHILD

It's a simple ask and searches mission, the kid ran off to somewhere when the parents weren't looking and they ran as fast as they could to Masuda remembering him talking about a pretty cheap detective.

Okay ouch, true but still not cool.

Yagami found her crying on a public park 3 bench. She saw a cute dog and followed it without thinking.

It seemed like her crying was making a couple of thugs irritated, complaining about the ruckus she made.

A quick call to Masuda and a random fight later, she was reunited with her parents.

"Hey, you sure you want to give that to me?" 

She nodded. Yagami sighed.

"It's your toy, you don't have to give it to me." He tries to reason with the kid but the shaking of her head indicates that she's not listening.

"Take it! You saved me mister and snufflepuff is a lucky dog, so he will help you with your superhero work!" 

_Does she think I'm a superhero?_

"Won't-" _Come on say it Yagami._ "S-snufflepuff miss you?" He cant believe he said that out loud. Thank god Kaito isn't here. 

Another shake.

"Snufflepuff and I have to go on our separate ways, he likes you mister and I don't need his services anymore."

_How does a kid speak like that and yet think I have superpowers?_

With another deep sigh, Yagami took the plush and the family happily walked away.

Yagami looked at the dog in his grip. "Pleased to be working with you." And let out a heavy sigh.

Finally at his office Yagami plummeted onto his couch, his muscles are aching. He didn't think there was going to be another two fights on his way back home.

And through this whole ordeal, he still had the dog, Yagami thought it would go missing from all the fighting.

It seems like it really is a lucky dog, for itself.

Yagami glanced around his office, thinking where he should put the plush. 

Now that he really looked, this office which is supposed to also be his home felt..empty.

Not like there is no stuff but you didn't see any character. Nothing quite resembled Yagami's personality.

So Yagami decided to place the dog on one of his empty counters just the right of his record player.

Now that he observes, somehow it made it look more empty than before.

Should he get another plant? No, he can barely keep his only one alive. 

Maybe another stuffed animal? Yeah, that could work.

Okay, off to the Sega arcade!


	2. Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EX-MOVES WITH THESE TWO LOVELY BOYS ARE THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY LIFE

If you told Kaito that he would find Tak playing in the arcade, trying desperately to get a toy from the claw machine, the ex-Tojo member would get a good laugh out of it.

The same Tak that worked at the bar Tender at the age of 15. Yeah right!

But lord and behold it's real.

Kaito happens to be walking around theater square when he heard a muffled yell coming from the Sega arcade.

Is it the Matsugane or Kyorei clan members?

Kaito throws away his cigarette and runs inside to the arcade. Fists up and ready to brawl.

"Come on!" He yells and stops to watch where the battle is but there is nothing, no thugs or any of clan members. Just Yagami standing in front of one of those claw machines, wide eyes and frozen on his place, like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Kaito-san?!"

"Tak?"

Yagami takes his hands off of the stick fast like it burned his skin, he holds his hands up and looks behind Kaito, probably checking if there is someone behind him.

"It's not what it looks like." Yagami tries to explain hurriedly, Kaito has never seen Tak this nervous or panicked.

Just then the machine cheerily talks. "Aww, maybe next time!" And the claw goes back to its place.

Both of the male's don't say anything for a moment out of sheer confusion from Kaito and embarrassment from Yagami.

Tak doesn't meet his best friend eyes and just gives up on pretending.

"Okay, I can explain."

"Please do."

Yagami takes a deep breath and drops his hands down. "You see, I had some extra money to spare and thought maybe I should try one of these things." He pointed at the machine.

"I just got here and lost on all three times, so we can forget this ever happened and continue our life." Yagami started to walk away just when he was next to Kaito, the brute grabbed the back of Yagami's leather jacket. 

"Not so fast Tak."

"H-huh?"

Kaito didn't believe any of the bullshit Yagami just said, he drags the raven-haired male with him back to the same machine he found him standing. A quick look confirmed his suspicion. "You still have two more chances to try on this." He said.

"Oh, I do? Must have missed it." Yagami nervously chuckled who still isn't meeting Kaito's gaze. At this point, Kaito would be laughing his ass out but something made him not do that. Maybe he has finally matured enough or it must be Tak's bright red ears and the expression he's making right now.

He's mortified.

Yeah, the older male can tease Tak but that's only because it's his way off showing he cares, Kaito knows he's not good at displaying emotions.

But this makes Kaito feel something deep within his core, mostly anger at someone who made Yagami feel this way, just because he wanted a stuffed toy.

Tak should know he can be himself around Kaito but it looks like he needs more reassuring.

"Hey lady!" Kaito yelled, before he would start his grand plan he needed a final verdict before continuing, the worker on the counter jumps from the loud noise.

"Y-yes, sir?" She asked.

"How long has he been here?" He pointed at Yagami, still holding him in place.

"Oh, uhm... I think about two hours sir." She answered.

"That's a long ass time to be here Tak for just "getting here"." Yagami doesn't answer, he crosses his arms and looks at the exit. His body ready to bolt at any moment.

Kaito let's go of Tak and cracks his neck and fingers. "Which one do you want?" He asked.

"W-what?"

Kaito holds the control stick and looks at Tak. "Well, which one?" Yagami's eyes widen in surprise he thought Kaito would make fun of him, not trying to win a prize for him.

Yagami's pretty sure there are butterflies flying around his stomach. Which has never happened to him before.

When he realizes Kaito is waiting for his response, Yagami shyly replies. "Uhm, the golden retriever plush." His voice becomes quieter as he trails off, not wanting to come across as childish, he's a 35-year-old working man, for god's sake!

Instead of receiving a snarky remark like always, Yagami's pretty sure he hears a muttered: "That's too goddamn cute." He could be imagining stuff but before he could think it through, Kaito is ready to begin.

He moves the claw towards the very same toy that Yagami had failed to win so many times. That bastard of a dog is difficult to get.

"Come on, come on..." Kaito mutters and presses the button. The claw goes down, grabs the toy but it slips out almost immediately.

Kaito groans out of frustration. "Hey Kaito-san, it's okay, it isn't even that import--" But before the raven-haired male can finish, Kaito cuts him off with the most serious voice Yagami he has ever heard from him.

"I still have one more opportunity." He snarls and starts again.

Yagami takes in the look of pure concentration of his best friend, how his brows furrow together and it makes Yagami feel warm from the inside.

He slowly but steadily moves the claw, the movements show that the older male doesn't spend much time catching toys but he tries his best and somehow all Yagami could think about is how utterly hot it makes Kaito look.

Yagami catches himself subconsciously eyeing the muscular biceps on display, was Kaito's shirt always this tight? He's one more push-up away from tearing his ridiculous orange suit shirt apart.

He snaps out of his thoughts as the claw descends down towards the toy that he wants.

A flicker of optimism comes to light when the toy is lifted but Yagami tries not to give himself high hopes, he doesn't want to be disappointed. He keeps his eyes on the claw when it moves closer and closer to the tube and Yagami holds his breath.

It must look weird from the perspective of strangers, two adults staring intensely at a machine.

It's so close to the opening that he feels sick with anticipation and without thinking, his hands move to grab onto something sturdy.

It happens to be Kaito's bicep. But Yagami is too focused to follow the toy as he pressed himself close to the body next to him or how his hands have tightly wrapped around Kaito's arm or the fact how the arm immediately flexes in his grip.

"Congratulations, you win!"

The two males stop moving as they tried to process what just happened.

They won, no Kaito just won for Yagami.

The younger male breaks out into a big blinding smile and he begins to yell out of sheer happiness. "You did it Kaito-san!" While Yagami is celebrating and yelling out compliments at his friend, Kaito stays silent. He has never seen Tak this happy in his life. A mere stuffed toy could make someone this happy?

When Kaito becomes rich, he will buy all the stuffed animals just to see Tak smile like that again.

Just then Yagami pays enough attention to see he's still holding onto Kaito. He quickly drops his hands and puts them inside his jean pockets. "Thanks." He said and coughs. 

"Sure Tak." Kaito laughs and grabs the golden retriever toy and gives it to him. "Here you go."

Yagami bashfully takes the toy and gives one last smile. "So, I guess we should go home now?"

"Yeah, I guess." They both exit out of the arcade and it was already getting dark outside. Both of them start to walk towards Yagami's office. The raven-haired male is still looking at the dog in his hands and smiling without him knowing.

He had spent too much money and time at the arcade, just to get this toy, it had already gone beyond ridiculous, just then when he was on his last stride, Kaito-san just had to find him, out of all the people he knows but it ended well for him. He got the plush and snufflepuff has a new friend. 

"I'm gonna name it Haru." Yagami says out loud. Kaito stops dead in his tracks and all he could muster is a simple "Huh?"

Yagami also stops just a couple of steps ahead, he didn't think he would let that slip out of his mind. This day is just getting better and better for him. "Uhm... You know Haru like the Sun because it's a golden retriever and well-- Anyway goodnight Kaito-san!"

His office is close by so Yagami takes the chance and runs for it. He hears Kaito yell behind him before running after him. Yagami runs like his life depends on it. After too many minutes, he can already see the familiar building of his home and sprints the last mile.

He goes inside the building and takes two steps each on stairs, he fumbles on his too many keys, seriously why does he still have these keys? They aren't even his! Just when he had the right key, a hand comes slamming onto his office door right next to his face, stopping Yagami all together.

He feels Kaito's warm puff of breath against the back of his neck and it sends shivers down his spine. "What the hell was that for?" Kaito asked and tries to gather his composure, he never was good at running, so Yagami thought he had a chance.

Apparently no.

Yagami slowly turns so he and Kaito are face to face. He looks confused, frustrated even. 

"You can't just say something like that and bolt off!" He yells with his face beet red. A flash of something crosses on Kaito's eyes and he leans in closer, their noses almost touching.

"Punch me if you don't like it." He says.

"Kaito-san what do yo--" Yagami's mind is racing, Kaito's face right next to his, their noses just barely brushing together. Has Kaito thought about these kinds of stuff? 

Then suddenly the distance is closed and their mouths finally touched. Their lips glanced over each other once, gently and then smashed together. Their teeth clicked. Yagami attempted to pull away to apologize but Kaito grasped his hands up to the back of Yagami's head and brought him back in.

The first thing Yagami noticed was how much tongue Kaito is using. He kept pushing it in, which made spit leaking out of the sides of Yagami's mouth and coating his lips thoroughly. He guesses Kaito is eager.

The second thing he noticed is how grabby Kaito is, how he clutched at Yagami's shirt and then his waist and how he placed his other hand again on the back of his head.

The kiss is intense for both of them, the adrenaline filling even the deepest desires. Kaito sucked Tak's tongue which made the raven-haired male moan. They started to pull each other in, hungrier, the kiss escalating far quicker than he anticipated. Yagami is lightheaded from the lack of air but he didn't want to pull away.

Until someone's phone starts to beep.

Yagami jolts back hitting his office door with a thud. "Ow..." He groans and rubs the back of his head.

He picks up the phone and checks who in the name of the law is texting him at this time of the hour.

It's Kim-san. The Keihin gang is back and making a big ruckus all around Kamurocho.

Looks like sleeping can wait.

"Is it a job?"

Oh yeah, Kaito-san is still here, it seems like in the span of seconds, Yagami has forgotten what he was doing just before Kim's text.

He was kissing, apparently kissing Kaito-san and it was good.

Yagami tries to stay compose and prays his voice won't stutter. "Y-yeah Kim-san needs help." It didn't work.

"Well then. let's go."

"Huh?"

Kaito was already ready to leave when he looked at Yagami. "The two of us can do it faster, besides." He moves closer again and holds the younger males face on his right palm. "The faster we are, the more time we have to continue our kiss."

He pecks Yagami's lips and begins to walk down the stairs. "You better hurry and leave the toy behind." He looks back at the ex-lawyer and softly smiles. "Don't want Haru to get dirty."

This made Yagami snap out of his thoughts and blush at the comment. "Yeah, I'll do that."

He opens the door to his home and places Haru next to snufflepuff. Now it doesn't seem so bad but Yagami still had an inkling feeling at the back of his mind.

Maybe he needed more decorations?

"Hey Tak, what's taking so long?"

"Nothing, coming Kaito-san!"

That can wait till later. 


	3. Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOY, THIS BOY!! HNNNGG!  
> KEEP ON SAVING YAGAMI

The feeling of running through the city of Kamurocho always made Sugiura happy. It never gets boring for him.

But today is different, jumping from roof to roof, running away from the police, the same old excitement isn't present anymore. 

He’s actually tired. Since when did this start? He tries to think when was the last time he was even slightly happy. 

He supposed it was with Ya--

"Stop!" 

Oh yeah, he's running away from the cops. 

The next corner he finds Sugiura hides behind it, the cops run past him like idiots they are. 

He takes the jester mask off and puts it away. When he's sure the coast is clear, Sugiura slips past a very tight crack and is welcomed by the loud sounds of Pink street. 

He looks around and thinks where he should walk to. Just then he hears two people talking about theatre square.

Might as well, he's in no hurry and begins his journey.

When the smells of takoyaki hit Sugiura's nose, nostalgic memories courses through his childhood.

Once when his family was happy without any problems and worries. All the laughs he shared with his sister Emi-chan. 

He shouldn't be thinking that right now.

He takes in the surrounding of a busy place. People sharing laughs and having fun. 

Sugiura whishes he would be on of them. 

"Number five! The winner is lucky number five!" A loud announcer with a bright colored shirt yells to the crowd of people in front of him.

 _"A raffle, huh?"_ Sugiura shrugs his shoulder and ignores the loud noise.

"That would be me." The blond male stops immediately and whips his head towards the person who said that.

There's no doubt about its Yagami-san. What the hell is he doing?

He sees the private detective walk towards the loud man and hands him a piece of paper.

"Congratulations! Here you go!" The crowds gathering closer so Sugiura can't see what the announcer handed to Yagami.

He takes a step to the side and reaches on his tiptoes to see better, a couple of girls walk past him and start to whisper, probably about him. 

Sugiura quickly recovers his footing and plays it's off by awkwardly laughing. 

When the girls continue their walk Sugiura sees in the corner of his eyes, that the crowd begins to thin out. 

He sees Yagami walking away towards Taihei boulevard with something big and round in his hands, Sugiura only got a glimpse of white before Yagami blended into the crowd. 

He's losing him! Sugiura quickly ran after the detective, his body moving without even realizing what he is doing.

Even though he doesn't have any reason to be afraid to be seen by the detective, he hasn't seen Sugiura's face yet.

But just the thought of Yagami noticing him without the mask made the blonde male shudder, he's not ready for that commitment.

Yes, he has saved the raven-haired male twice now and both of those times he had the time of his life, laughing out loud when he saw Yagami running after him when he stole his phone. 

He never believed that someone could keep up with him other than his burglary ring buddies.

He was impressed, to say the least. So when he saw Yagami falling, he was scared. So with all his might, Sugiura ran as he has never run before. 

The second time, he heard loud yelling and grunting before it went silent. Sugiura didn't really want to be any part of it but something pulled him towards the sound of violence.

Then he heard a loud "Yes Sir!" and the next sentence made his heart stop. "If you're gonna shoot me, you better do it yourself." 

Someone is going to shoot Yagami-san? He's going to die? A bloodied beat up corpse flashes through Sugiura's mind, one bullet hole right in the middle of the detective's head.

Not on his watch! 

He was smiling behind his mask as he could hear Yagami running right next to him. He had to get him out of here but that idiot just had to stop while the blonde male continued. 

Right when Sugiura was ready to go back to Yagami, he sees the most ridiculous thing in his life. That bastard is skateboarding!

"Holy shit..." For the first time in his life, Sugiura was in awe. How in the hell does a man his age can do that?!

One thing for sure, it's never boring with Yagami-san.

He hides behind a big sign when he senses Yagami turning around.

He peeks to see if the older male is walking and he is. Sugiura steps out of the hiding place and continues following Yagami.

The tailing and the hiding continued for a while when the detective stopped to pick up his phone.

Sugiura hides behind a corner where it is easy to hear and see the raven-haired male. He feels like a stalker and it's making the blonde male uncomfortable. 

Sugiura sighs and is ready to go the opposite direction before he hears Yagami talking. 

"I got it Kaito-san and it's the exclusive version too!" Yagami explains happily and turning around facing Sugiura's hiding place. "Yeah, took me a long time to find this."

Now Sugiura sees the thing in Yagami's hand, it's a bird? A round big white bird. It took a while for Sugiura to realize it but the things he had heard from his sister, there's no doubt about it.

It's the rare huge Bun-chan the Java sparrow plush! He remembers Emi-chan complaining about how those things were difficult to find and Yagami has it.

But why did he had it? Is a gift for a girlfriend? Sugiura shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about that.

”Tell me about it, it’s a great addition to my office, don’t you think?” Yagami looks down at the bird and smiles fondly at it.

Sugiura blushes at the scene playing in front of him, the private detective looks adorable like that. Holding a toy and smiling.

Since when is an adult male adorable? But just looking at Yagami, that’s all Sugiura could think about.

He must protect that smile!!

He knows what kind of trouble Yagami gets to by just breathing, so his mission is going to be watch Yagami walk to his home without any thugs or Tojo-clan attacking him. He already knows it’s going to be tough.

Yagami ended the call and started to walk, Sugiura puts his mask back on and pumps himself up, here goes nothing!

Sugiura is dying.

How does one man get so many enemies?! Sugiura has been fighting three groups and he can already see another one forming close to Yagami.

He shakes off the pain and jogs towards the thugs but unfortunately while he is fighting Yagami bumps onto a couple of toy collectors.

”Oh sorry about that.” He said.

"Hey, it’s that the exclusive edition Bun-chan you got there?!” The shorter of the two pointed at the toy in Yagami’s embrace.

”Uhm, yeah it is. What about it?”

”Give it to me!” He yells.

”No.”

”I can pay you.”

”Not a chance buddy.”

”Then you left me no choice, fight me!” The two of them take a stance and Yagami sighs. Here he goes again and so close to his house even.

Sugiura hears a commotion happening close to where Yagami lives, he groans before kicking some random man face and running towards the sounds.

When he arrives, he’s already too late. He ducks behind the crowd and takes off his mask. Yagami is on the ground panting and the toy is missing.

He hears the older male curse before standing up and like a sad puppy, he walks to his home empty-handed. Only one simple promise and Sugiura can’t keep it.

Sugiura drags his feet when he walks around the Nakamichi alley until he hears malicious laughter in some alleyway.

”Good one Aniki! He didn’t think there would be a third member of our team of extreme collectors! Haha! His face when he realized that you had tackled him to the ground! Good one!” The three of them continued to laugh loudly while holding the doll and that's when Sugiura’s patience broke.

How dare they!

He puts the Jester mask on and walks towards the three collectors. Their laughter died down slowly when they realized someone else is on the alleyway.

”What are you staring at?!”

They are met with silence.

”Hey he asked you a question, you better answer it!” The biggest of the three marched at Jester before he is kicked in the chin, sending him flying and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

The two witnesses the scene trembled as their strongest brother just got KO'd with a single kick. The dark aura surrounding the Jester made them pray for help. ”You’re disgusting human beings, stealing from the innocent, you make me sick.”

It appears one of them doesn’t understand how serious this is. ”Then what about you, huh?! You’re from those burglary ring people! You’re just like us!”

”I am nothing like you three.” Jester spins and kicks the two of them and knocks their heads together, they fell down at the same time.

He catches the plush mid-air and stares down at it.

Is he really like one of them? He does steal but only from the corrupted company people, then again that guy crow is taking over the whole ring, maybe he should quit being part of that.

For the whole day he’s stalk-- tailing Yagami-san, he has learned a new side of the detective, a much more cuter side. Maybe he’s had it all wrong.

” _If you’re looking for work… Maybe you could join us instead.”_

Yeah, maybe.

”I swear Kaito-san, people are out to get me.” Yagami whines and takes a seat on his larger couch. He has been venting on and on about the incident to Kaito over the phone, even to the point of exhausting himself.

”Don’t worry Tak, I’m sure we can find another one of those bird toys.” He knows Kaito is trying to make him feel better but they both know how difficult it is to get that damn bird, so he musters up a small smile and sighs.

”Yeah, thanks, talk to you later.” He hangs up and takes out his cigarette, as the Yagami is about to light it up, someone knocks at his door.

”Coming!” He yells and half jogs at his door, he opens it and is ready to welcome whoever it is but there is no one waiting for him.

Yagami looks around before he sees something on the floor, it’s the Bun-chan toy! He lowers himself down and grabs the toy.

”Huh?” Yagami sees something hanging on the bird's body and takes it off, it’s… a mask? It looks oddly familiar.

Then he realized it belonged to Jester.

How did he do that and when? Yagami will likely never know, still, he smiles and puts the bird on top of his wardrobe, proudly looking at it.

That kid didn’t seem so bad, he should thank him when they meet again.

There’s one thing for sure, it’s never boring with Jester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be part 2 all about Sugiura giving a gift


	4. Sugiura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously love this boy GIVE ME EX-MOVES WITH HIM  
> HIS LAUGH COULD SAVE ALL THE TURTLES

Never in his life has Sugiura felt so nervous, after saving Yagami and Kaito, his mind was racing on about showing his face to them-- to Yagami.

What would he think?

Sugiura knows he’s not bad looking but somehow having Yagami stare at his face made the blonde male insecure. But Kaito said he’s not half bad looking and Yagami seemed to agree and that’s enough for him.

After everything and what Sugiura told them what he’s after, which was an obvious lie but it could do for now. He had practiced the lines over and over again to make it believable, thank goodness it worked.

So now he’s part of... whatever this group is consisted of. An ex-Tojo member but with another Tojo member, ex-lawyer turned private eye with another young new lawyer, he’s starting to see a pattern here.

And then there’s Sugiura, frozen in his place like a deer caught in the headlights. The cause is the scene unfolding right in front of him.

He was on his way to Yagami’s office, holding what is called an Aiai monkey. This was a pain in the ass to get. He can’t count the times he yelled at the evil machine, he absolutely looked like a crazy person.

But if there is a possibility to see Yagami smiling and the reason was him, it’s all worth it.

Now it seems it was all for nothing.

There he is standing still, looking through the door window, he sees Yagami and Kaito together-- kissing.

No, it isn’t something as gentle as that, it is almost like they’re desperate to feel each other. Kaito is sitting on a single chair comfortably as Yagami is on his lap his back facing Sugiura. Kaito wrapped one arm around the detective’s waist and used the other to cradle the back of Yagami’s head as he deepened the kiss.

Yagami opened up immediately for him, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s shoulders and neck, pulling him closer as he did.

They continued to kiss for a few seconds, before Kaito pulled back, at least for a moment. Yagami seemed dazed and completely out of it from the blonde’s point of view as the older male is swaying slightly.

Then they are kissing again, their bodies are pressed flush against one another and Sugiura can’t look away.

Kaito bites down gently on Yagami’s bottom lip and the messy-haired male lets out a pleased moan, Yagami reached down, one of his hands slipping beneath the front of Kaito’s colorful shirt and up over the plains of his stomach.

In response Kaito slid his hand further around Yagami’s waist and towards his back and snuck his fingers lower, now openly caressing Yagami’s ass but he quickly gripped it tight grinding their groins together.

Yagami let out a loud cry of pleasure and practically collapsed against Kaito. The ex-Tojo member grinned happily and leaned forward. Before long he attached his lips to Yagami’s neck and started kissing and sucking at the skin there while continuing to occasionally rock his groin against the detectives own.

It wasn’t until Yagami let out a moan calling out Kaito’s name which made Sugiura snap out of his trance and make a run for it. Far away from them, so he can’t get hurt anymore.

He stopped running right at the Ebisu pawn shop, still holding the stupid monkey toy. All the time and effort to getting this and what does he get?! Fucking laughed at how he could get someone like Yagami in his life, it never was an option to him.

Sugiura let out a laugh full of anger and hurt, destiny never is good to him. As he is ready to throw away the toy from the corner of his eyes he could see something flashy getting closer to him.

”Yo Sugiura, fancy seein’ you here.” It’s Kaito and he’s also smoking, must be taking a break, after all that face sucking, Sugiura thought bitterly.

The blonde male didn’t answer to Kaito’s greeting but instead, he stared down at the ground and kicked some nonexistent rocks.

Kaito didn’t seemed to mind when he stopped right next to Sugiura and continued to smoke in silence.

After a couple of puff of breath, Kaito turned to look at Sugiura with a knowing look. ”So mind telling me what were you doing at the office?”

Before Sugiura can even think about it he yelled out ”Huh?! You saw me?!” He quickly shut himself up, gripping the toy tightly for some reassurance.

”Yeah, saw someone at the door, thought it was some kind of pervert so I told Tak I needed to go to Poppo.” He put down the cigarette and blew out the rest of the smoke. ”That for Tak?” He said while pointing at the toy on Sugiura’s grip.

He didn’t expect Kaito to acknowledge the soft plush, he clumsily tried to hide it behind his back. ”N-no! What are you talking about?”

”Uh huh..” Kaito said slowly not impressed by the excuse. Sugiura becomes flustered and tries his best to control himself.

”It’s for...” He trails off and looks right beside him, the pawn shop! ”I’m selling this thing!” He knows it’s a shit lie.

”So, you’re trying to sell the toy that you got from those evil crane machines, where you spend too much money that you should have and you hope to get your money worth from a pawn shop?” Kaito knows it’s a shit lie.

”Yeah?"

Kaito sighed and the next word that came out of him made Sugiura stagger. ”You should go and give that to Tak.”

”W-what?”

”He hasn’t stopped talking about getting those damn monkeys.” His words could be interpreted as mean and annoyed but his expression only shows gratitude. ”He’s going to love it.”

”You really think so?” Sugiura checks one more time, just to be sure.

”Yeah, I’m sure.”

With a tight smile on his face, Sugiura bowed and run back inside the building. He’s nervous just like the time he showed his face but if he can run away from the cops with a smile on his face, he can do the same to Yagami.

He’s back at the place where he first ran away but now he’s ready to face his obstacle, no more Jester only his real persona, as Fumiya Terasawa.

He knocked on the door and waited. It didn’t take long until it’s opened, revealing Yagami, from the looks of it he didn’t expect the blonde male.

”Oh Sugiura, can I help you with something?” He asked while letting Sugiura get inside his office.

”No, I was just around the neighborhood and decided to come and visit.” He said while taking in the surrounding, the office it’s small but cozy, there is music playing in the background of a girl singing about love and many other toys and figurines hanging around. It fits Yagami.

”Can I get you anything then, water, tea? My landlady left some curry if you’re hungry.” He opens the fridge as to show he’s speaking the truth but Sugiura believes him, it’s scary how easily he trusts Yagami, after all the anger that has been build-up towards the detective, spending enough time with the crew made him realize that there is more to his sister death than meets the eye.

”I’m fine thanks. I actually have something for you.”

”For me?”

”Yeah, I thought it would be a great addition to your...” As Sugiura tries to finish his sentence his eyes caught up something from the top of the closet, it’s the bird he got back to Yagami and right next to it, his Jester mask.

The only reason he left his mask behind was to leave a message that it was he who got it back, not in a million years he thought that Yagami would have kept it, let alone put it on display, where everyone could see it.

”You kept my mask?” He had to ask, afraid that his eyes could be playing with him.

”Oh yeah, Uhm...” Apparently, this made Yagami taken aback, he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided any eye contact. ”Well, it would be a waste to throw it away, so I-- yeah, I kept it, as a thank you."

Sugiura is left overwhelmed, seeing Yagami blushing and stunned of the confirmation, damn it, he was going to give the toy and be over with it but with this newfound discovery, there is no way he’s going to leave it like that.

”Yagami-san.”

”Huh?”

”Can you close your eyes and give me your hand for a moment?”

”My what?”

”Please?” He begged and whished Yagami would do it without asking too much, he looked little suspicious with the request but seeing Sugiura’a determined face, he closed his eyes.

With a sigh of relief Sugiura slowly takes hold of Yagami’s right hand and places the monkey plush on it. His hand felt rough and it’s full of tiny scars must be because all the fighting but there is still some softness to it.

Sugiura can hear his heart beating a mile a minute and wonders if Yagami can hear it too. His hands start to shake from overthinking too much and Yagami feels it too.

”Hey Sugiura are you alr--”

”Don't open your eyes!” Yagami snapped his eyes close as quickly as he could. ”Sorry, just give me a minute.” Sugiura said.

Sugiura takes a deep breath and sets his eyes on Yagami. It’s now or never. He leans closer to the detective still holding his hand and with one final push kisses him on the cheek.

”W-wha-- Sugiura!” But just as quickly Yagami opened his eyes the quicker Sugiura flees. Yagami is staring at the empty spot where the blonde male was just standing. He turns to look at his window that is left open.

That kid just jumped out of the goddamn window!

Kaito comes back from his little trip to the store, carrying a plastic bag. ”Hey Tak, I hear you yell everything alright?”

Yagami turns to look at Kaito with a flabbergasted expression, pointing at the open window, he still doesn’t believe it happened.

”Sugiura jumped! After he kissed me!”

”Kissed you? Where?”

”On my cheek.”

"Oh, well, the kid got balls that’s for sure.” And with that Kaito sits down on the large couch and lits up a cigarette.

"You're not mad or anything?"

"You said he kissed you on the cheek? That's fine." Kaito said noncholantly. "But if it was on the lips, i'm going to beat the crap out of the kid." He warned.

Yagami rolled his eyes ignoring the threat and looked outside of his office window, Sugiura is already long gone from where he's watching, the kid surely can run fast. The detective wonders why he did that.

His gaze falls down onto the monkey plush he got in his hand, it's soft and cute just like Yagami thought it would be, he unconsciously smiled at the toy. It was really sweet of the kid to get it. He's going to take good care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more of Sugiura and Yagami.  
> Their own story or AU where they get together in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
